


Honey with hints of electricity

by floweredhorns



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gladion is a vampire here, I do mention blood so, M/M, Trustedpartnershipping, idk what else to tag, please make more trustedpartner content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweredhorns/pseuds/floweredhorns
Summary: Gladion and Ash’s first meeting, but Gladion is a vampire.
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Honey with hints of electricity

Drinking blood was disgusting, but it’s what Gladion needs. It’s a vampire’s instinct, a routine but the thought of actually sucking blood straight from a pokemon or person still manages to disturb him greatly. He was thankful for the fridge stocked with already drawn out, packed blood in the mansion, a luxury provided by his mother. However, now that he travels, he still needs to do it, eyes closed and taking out his fangs as fast as possible. Cleaning up the pokemon and treating the bite before leaving.

Gladion drank from pokemon,yes, but never from humans. He never felt a ‘pull’, as other vampires call it, never saw the blood flow underneath his eyelids. (He avoids people anyway, not staying long enough to close his eyes and concentrate.)Even if there was a cut, even a gaping wound, involved. He’d eye it for a second before turning on his heels and walking away.

He just didn’t understand how Ash was different.

It was on one of those days when Gladion decided to go outside in the glaring sun, his face hidden in the depths of his hood. He was running short on blood packets and bandages and headed to the Pokemon centre, battle trainers if he had the time. Ash had popped out of nowhere, right after he had defeated the Blastoise, standing a respectable distance behind his sister.

The blond shared a few words with his sister, keeping the surprise of his sister touching a pokemon to himself. The raven had trailed after him, bouncing on his feet and his Pikachu chirping on his shoulder. Gladion had his back turned but he could feel eyes beaming and a smile bright and wide. Ash shouted his address, so sure that they’ll have a battle.

Gladion surprisingly obliged.

Something had drawn him to the other boy and for the first time, he smelled it...the smell of blood flowing through Ash’s veins. It smelled like this sun, sunny and syrupy with tints of fruit. Gladion isn’t a sweet tooth, always preferring bitter and the sharp burn on his taste buds over something like cake in the rare times he ate food. Fortunately, the temptation was tame in their first meeting. He isn’t quite sure in their second though.

Ash had run up to him once again, to where he was standing, back turned on the crashing waves. The sun was still low in the horizon, so it wasn’t hurting his sight just yet, his hood resting on his shoulders. But if the sun wasn’t bright, Ash’s grin was, excitement radiating from him. Gladion can still smell fruit, berries and cinnamon.

Once Ash had gotten into a battle stance though, once he pulled out Rockruff, the scent of his blood changed. Sweet and dripping syrup turned into powerful sparks, electricity travelling underneath tan skin. Amber eyes burned, confident and eager,and his grin grew wider with a swift lick from his tongue. His heart was beating in a fast and steady pace, blood flowed through him, just begging Gladion to come and get a taste.

Pale fingers twitch, almost falling while he was calling Lycanroc. Gladion’s breaths came slow from his slightly parted lips, his chest was thumping louder than it ever had, and with every second that passed, temptation continued to grow. It was pulling him, urging him to bite and sink his teeth into Ash’s sun kissed neck. 

But Gladion kept his feet where it was, and dug it deeper into the sand below. He never drank from another person and he won’t start from Ash. Not from Ash with his adorable, flushed cheeks, not from Ash with his plump, pink lips, not Ash with his delicious looking neck.

No. Gladion will not suck a single drop of blood from Ash.

Gladion called a move out to Lycanroc and the midnight form obeyed with no hesitation and Ash called out to his Rockruff, the tiny pup showing no signs of backing down. He remembers calling out Stone edge and seeing a small spot of brown fly up before twisting its body and landing on its paws perfectly. A net came into view, fluttering in the air before falling down and trapping Lycanroc and Pikachu.

A moment later, Gladion’s chasing after the so-called Team Rocket right after their obnoxious rhyming. Ash was running along with him and he’s so, so close. Gladion let himself fall behind, desperately trying to force down the smell of cinnamon mixing in with electricity out of his systems and thoughts of digging his sharp canines into Ash’s neck, now a mesmerising red and glistening with sweat, out of his head. He’s gonna have to work harder if he doesn’t want an unconscious Ash in his arms by full daylight.

There’s a whirlwind and a flash, he calls out Shadow ball and Umbreon delivered a satisfying blow to Team Rocket’s tires. The truck loses one of its wheels and tips over. Now on that their vehicle is on its side, the trio panic. Ash steps forward to end this but Gladion holds out his palm, tearing his eyes away from the other boy and instead worked to focus his energy into the perfected Z-move.

Team Rocket was carried by a Bewear to Arceus knows where, and Gladion smiled at his Lycanroc giving it a nod of approval. His attempt at ignoring the attractive smell of Ash’s blood though didn’t go so well as he thought, immediately failing when Ash is in front of him again, beaming and exclaiming how cool he looked. Electricity dissolves into honey and Gladion couldn’t do anything but smile softly as he silently hopes that Ash doesn’t notice the twitch in his fingers and legs.

There’s an abrupt call from above and his sister is standing there, a hand holding onto her hat and the other gripping the fence. Lillie turns and skips down the worn out path just as Ash’s floating Pokédex reminds him it’s time to go. The raven’s face fell but Gladion exchanged a few words with him and reassured him they’ll continue this next time. Ash’s determined glare comes back and with that, the vampire turns around, pulling up his hood as Umbreon and Lycanroc follows him back to where he stays.

The scent of honey with hints of electricity never left him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written during class because it’s the only time I want to write something. Also I’m gonna write tons of one-shots just to fill this void lmao. Sorry for the rushed ending btw, I ran out of motivation near the end in my draft so it’s a bit stiff(?). Oh! And vampire Gladion is inspired by our trustedpartnershipping mother! U h... that’s it I guess.


End file.
